seacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Transportation
Warp Rooms = The warp rooms are the fastest way to travel on Seacraft. They each contain different warps to different locations. It was originally created during Seacraft Beta. The Warp Rooms Warp Room 1 The first warp room was made out of emerald blocks and had glowstone as the lighting. The current warps in this room are: *Spawn *Sunflower Town *Town *Seacraft Castle *Mainland Plaza *Slender *Zoo *Dungeon of DOOM *Celebration Area *Sam's Dragon Village *Freebuild *Warp Room 2 Warp Room 2 Warp Room 2 is made out of lapis lazuli blocks and has glowstone as the lighting. The current warps in this room are: *Warp Room *Bombing Mines *Animal Range *Racehorse Stadium *Amusement Park *Shopping Centre Pros and Cons Advantages *Instantly teleports the player to a location *Has many main locations including minigames *Can be accessed by anyone Disadvantages *There are not many places were the warp room is accessible *May not warp to exact location *May be hard to find a warp *May have to change between warp rooms Fun Facts More coming soon |-|Railways = Railways were originally made in Seacraft Version 1 They are made mostly out of powered rail. Most of the rail structures (Tunnels, Bridges, Suspended Railways) are made out of cobblestone. Function With the railway system, there a specially designed railway stations and railway lines. Most train stations have two platforms for each railway line passing through it. One platform goes one way, the other platform goes the other way. Railway lines Each railway line goes to certain stations. Each railway line goes back and forth, meaning that there are two rails for each line. Different railway lines go to different places, although some locations are similar. The station at the end of each railway line is called a turning point. The turning point stations only have one platform for their respective line. Info rooms Each station has its own info room. These info rooms give you information for every platform in the station. It tells the player what line the platform is part of, and what train stations the line goes to (before the turning point). Help Points In Seacraft 2.3.7 the first help points were installed in Mainland Plaza train station. If you press the button it broadcasts a message saying: Emergency at Platforms Locations There are Train Stations at: *Sunflower Town (2 Platforms) *Spawn 4 Platforms *Mainland Plaza (6 Platforms) *Zoo (4 Platforms) *Crater Plains (4 Platforms) *Sam's Dragon Village (4 Platforms) *Racehorse Stadium (2 Platforms) *Seacraft Castle (4 Platforms) *Bombing Range (2 Platforms) *Freebuild (2 Platforms) *Town (2 Platforms) Pros and Cons Advantages *More train stations than Warp Room Access Points Disadvantages *Slower than Warp Rooms *May need to switch railway lines *May need to stop at multiple stations Railway Structures Most of the railways are built underground in tunnels, but there are some other fairly significant railway structures. Triple Arch Bridge The bridge was originally constructed in Seacraft 2.0 by zac5. It was made on the railway line between Spawn and Mainland Plaza. The Triple Arch Bridge was widened in Seacraft 2.3 to support four rails, which were part of the South-Western and East-Western lines. Underground Expressway The Underground Expressway was constructed as part of Seacraft 2.2. It was constructed between the Sam's Dragon Village and Seacraft Castle stations. It was made because the old overground railway was getting really annoying as animals were interfering with the railway line. The Underground Expressway's significance lies in the length of the tunnel. This tunnel was the longest tunnel at the time of its creation. The Underground expressway was also widened in Seacraft 2.3. Prior to Seacraft 2.3 Before Seacraft 2.3, train stations were very simple. They had multiple 'doors' with rails that went to all nearby locations. All of the train stations had the same basic design. Fun Facts *All the railway lines pass through Mainland Plaza **This means that it has the most platforms ***Even before Seacraft 2.3, it had the most locations you could travel to out of any train station. *The Zoo station is the only station to use teleportation. *The Racehorse Stadium and Town stations are the only stations to have one platform per railway line that are not turning points. |-|Roads = Roads are a transportation method that can be used by foot or on horse. They take you to any civilized area. Addresses Roads are used to locate peoples houses on Seacraft. The way you write your address is as follows: 4 Ocean Road, Spawn Your address is marked on a sign on your letterbox (Chest). People use your letter box to write letters to you and place it in your chest. Fun Facts *The first road was a bridge from Spawn to Horse Island (Now known as Sunflower Town). *Roads were not named until Seacraft 2.2.13. Category:Systems